La nueva luz brilla sobre las estrellas del pasado
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: Sasha, Tenma y Alone han renacido una vez más en la tierra pero no como los protagonista de la Guerra Santa sino como simples humanos que esta vez les toca ver la guerra desde la lejanía del campo de batalla


El eclipse de luna había terminado. La tierra estaba otra vez a salvo y eso solo podía significar una sola cosa: los caballeros de Athena habían derrotado a Hades. Mientras la gente normal de la tierra veía como el extraño eclipse de sol estaba terminando, una jovencita y un joven miraban desde el balcón del departamento, contentos que la batalla hubiera terminado.

-Lo han logrado-dijo la jovencita de largo cabello color miel y ojos verdes.

-Una vez más, Athena y sus caballeros lo han logrado-secundó un joven de cabellos color café oscuro y ojos azules.

-Pero Tenma ¿crees que todos estén bien?-preguntó con una cara muy preocupada la pequeña al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

-Eso no lo sé Sasha pero ellos han logrado derrotar al dios Hades y…..oye espera-gritó un poco molesto el chico-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Tenma porque ese es el nombre de mi anterior vida.

-Si mal lo recuerdo Sasha tampoco es mi nombre de este tiempo Tenma de Pegaso-le respondió con una cara muy seria.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente con las caras más serias que podían pero era tan divertido de verse mutuamente que unos segundos después estallaron en risas.

-Me alegra de poder estar de nuevo contigo en esta nueva era- le dijo Saha una vez que las risas pararon.

-Aun no puedo creer que tu padre nos diera una nueva oportunidad- dijo Tenma aun sin poder controlar muy bien sus carcajadas finales.

-Mi padre no Tenma, el padre de Athena: Zeus. Athena por siempre continuará luchando por la humanidad pero Zeus decidió darle al alma de Sasha y sus seres queridos una nueva oportunidad en esta tierra

-Hehehe supongo que entonces no esperaba que recuperáramos nuestra memoria de nuestras vidas pasadas-respondió Tenma con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

-Supongo que no.

-¡Hey ustedes dos dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y venga a ayudar!-se escuchó una voz gritando desde el interior del departamento.

La gran puerta que daba del departamento al balcón se abrió y un joven de la misma edad del antiguo caballero de Pegaso apareció. Tenía el mismo color verde que los ojos que Sasha pero su cabello era color negro y corto.

-Bien si quieren estar aquí al menos hagan algo de utilidad-dijo al mismo tiempo que les entregaba a Sasha y Tenma una escoba y recogedor respectivamente.

-Hermano Alone nosotros simplemente…

Sasha comenzó a decir pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el joven de cabello negro le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Quiero decir hermano mayor nosotros simplemente estábamos presencia el resultado final de la batalla final de los dioses.

-Bueno es cierto que soy tu hermano mayor-dijo con una voz de resignación- Hades trató nuevamente cubrir el mundo de oscuridad para siempre.

-Entonces tu….

-Pero-interrumpió Alone a su hermanita-No había de qué preocuparse pues el caballero de Pegaso y la Athena de esta era están juntos . Ellos, junto con los demás caballeros han salvado al mundo una vez más.

De repente, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y una mujer con un traje color azul marino apareció.

-Harún y Alejandra me da mucho gusto ver que están juntos en el apartamento. Estaba preocupada por mis pequeños hijos y de donde podrían estar con el extraño fenómeno que estaba pasando. ¡Ah!- exclamó al notar la presencia del otro joven-No me había dado cuenta de que tu novio Himmels estaba también Alejandra.

Tenma (Himmels ) y Sasha(Alejandra ) se pusieron rojos como tomates de la vergüenza mientras que Alone (Harún) se puso rojo de enojo.

-¡Ya veo Himmels Pferd con que eso habías planeado desde hace diez años que nos conocemos –dijo Harún mientras se remangaba las mangas.

-¡No, espera ella y yo no somos novio!-dijo el joven cuyo nombre en otros tiempos había respondido al nombre de Tenma

-Aún no-dijo la madre de los chicos con un poco de malicia.

Harún, quien alguna vez el recipiente del alma del Dios Hades, ahora estaba persiguiendo enojado a su mejor amigo.

-Esos dos como siempre peleando- dijo la madre de Alejandra al mismo tiempo que veía con una sonrisa la escena- Qué bueno que están bien.

Alejandra, quien una vez había sido la anterior rencarnación de Athena, volteo al cielo una vez más, para ver como la luna desaparecía y dejaba solamente la presencia del sol, iluminando nuevamente el cielo.

-No te preocupes, mientras Athena continúe protegiendo a los humanos no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Athena y sus caballeros siempre nos protegerán.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó su madre a su hija.

-No nada….¡oigan ustedes dos ya paren; además ya tengo dieciséis años y soy lo suficiente mayor para decidir si tengo o no novio hermano mayor!

-Claro, por eso su padre y yo ya esperamos que ustedes dos ya formalicen la relación. A leguas se ve que Alejandra y Himmels se gustan.

-¡No te daré a mi hermana!¡Prepárate!-gritó Harún.

Alejandra y su mamá continuaron observándolos, riéndonos por lo divertido que era verlos pelear. Quien fue alguna vez Sasha entonces se acercó y tomó a quienes fueron Alone y Tenma en otra vida por el brazo;pues, por fin estaban juntos y felices.

Los días pacíficos como este continuaron con los tres jóvenes que alguna vez habían protagonizado la guerra Santa hacia 243 años atrás. Las aventuras que habían vivido en su otra vida nunca las cambiarían ni olvidarían pero ahora tenían otra misión: la de vivir esta vida al máximo.


End file.
